The Chosen One
by unsualpairings
Summary: In a distant galaxy, in a world unlike our own there is the battle between Light and Dark. The story of two lost souls and the bond that would change the course of Empire History.
1. Chapter 1

She had found him.

On a lush and distant planet she had found him.

She had trudged up the seemingly endless stairs, she had travelled to the cliffside and now he was in her view. It was him and she knew it. Luke Skywalker.

Rey held the lightsaber with trembling anticipation as the man turned to face her. Luke's eyes became glassy, his breathing hitched. Their eyes were locked, Rey's knees trembling.

This was the moment she had been waiting for, she realized. To meet the mysterious, phantom-like Luke Skywalker.

She felt the breeze brush her hair across her face, tickling her chin. She could hear the birds that deftly flew around them and the crash of the ocean. It was as if she could feel everything at once. It overwhelmed and excited her.

He stepped towards her, tentatively searching her face. After a moment Rey felt the slight tickle in her brain, as if someone were filing through papers. When _the monster_ had done it, she had resisted. It had hurt brutally and felt so invasive. But Luke's rummaging was gentle, kind. She stood still, her eyes closed, letting him have access to anything he found useful.

"It's you," he uttered softly.

Rey's eyes flew open, her brow furrowing at his first words. She was breathless from the steep upward climb and the suddenly feeling of comfort that his voice brought to her. It was the voice of someone who recognized her. It was a kind, soft voice. Unexpected. Was it possible? How on earth would Luke Skywalker of all people know her?

She stepped forward tentatively.

"You know me?"

The man's eyes fell to the ground, his ashen face looking dejectedly into nothingness before him.

"I do."

Rey felt her stomach churn at this admission. She was known. She had a past. She wasn't just a nameless scavenger. She felt a giddy thrill course through her body. She lowered the saber momentarily, groping blindly in front of her for balance. Luke Skywalker _knew_ her. Her eyes searched his desperately.

"How? How do you know me?"

"That mind," Luke offered gently. Fatherly. "One of a kind."

At this, Rey felt the world spin slightly off its axis. If Luke Skywalker remembered her, then perhaps he remembered her parents? Perhaps he could explain the confusion that surrounded her when she picked up his lightsaber? When she heard the urgent whisper of it calling to her?

She thrust the saber at Luke, eager to be away from its overwhelming power. Luke's shook his head, waving the weapon away from him.

Wordlessly, he turned, walking back towards the cliff face, looking into the beautiful blue water. Rey felt the need to crouch down, to catch her breath and take in their exchange.

"But how is it possible that you should know me?" Rey exploded, her heart racing. "I grew up on Jakku. Why would you ever know someone like me? I am a scavenger. I am the child left behind. I was unwanted."

At this her voice broke off, the tears falling freely from her face. She suddenly had no idea who she was. She felt a stranger in her own skin and this thought both repulsed and frightened her. Who was she? The sort of child so horrid to be left alone on a monstrous planet.

A sense of overwhelming despair washed over her and the last days events suddenly caught up with her. She fell to her knees, her body racking with sobs.

Luke turned suddenly, crouching beside her and drawing her into a gentle embrace. She wept openly, not ashamed as she did so. She allowed herself to weep for Han and for Finn. She wept for the parents she never knew and how her world was suddenly turned upside down.

And in the darkest part of her, the part she would not readily admit, she wept for _him_. The haunted eyes of someone tormented. A man torn between dark and light. The eyes of a man who wanted to teach her. She felt momentary pity for him and she hated herself for it.

Her mind flickered to him then. Kylo Ren. She willed it not to, but if felt as if those enigmatic eyes searched her very soul. She could still feel the rush of his hot breath on her face. Willing her to open her eyes to him on that hillside. Wordlessly insisting on dominating her.

 _You need a teacher._

She shook her head, clearing his face from her mind. She broke from Luke's kind embrace, rubbing the tears from her eyes and offering a grim smile at the man who held her life's secrets. At a loss all she could offer was a small:

"What now?"

 _AN: Hey everyone! I'm new here but short prologues are my thing - the remaining chapters will be much longer. I just like to set the stage before we begin so you sort of know where we're starting off. This takes places directly after the movie THE FORCE AWAKENS ends and I hope to clear up some of the lingering questions we have! What is Rey's origin? Why did Ben Solo turn dark? I am hoping to update on a fairly regular basis and I look forward to taking all of you along for the ride!_

 _*Obviously I do not own Star Wars its affiliates etc because if I did I would have forced them to make me Rey in the films just so I could enjoy the sexual tension up close and personal._


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Luke's small hut moments later, Rey was surprised to see an assortment of fruit and bread lain out on the table. As if she had been expected.

Of course she had been.

Luke offered her a seat before moving to the food preparation area.

"The general sends her regards and her love," Rey offered shyly, wanting to fill the silence.

It felt strange to be talking to him about his own sister so perfunctory. She stood awkwardly as Luke poured water from the pitcher into two glasses.

"Did you arrive alone?"

"Oh no," Rey felt a panic take over her. "Chewbacca- he is in the aircraft - Oh-"

"Don't worry," Luke smiled gently. "He is an old friend. He likely has a lot of pain to recover from. His dearest friend is gone and to him it appears that I've abandoned everyone I cared about for no reason. He has every right to some solitude right now. We all do."

"You heard then," Rey offer solemnly, not able to look up. "Of Han Solo."

There was a small pause and Rey saw that the Jedi Master's eyes were shut tightly.

"Yes."

Rey felt her own eyes filling with tears once more. She brushed them away firmly, determined to change the subject. Luke sat wearily in the nearby chair, motioning for Rey to join him.

"Sir, what is this planet?"

"Anch-To," Luke offered, passing her a cup of water. Rey drank greedily, not realizing her extreme thirst. She looked out of the hut's windows seeing the lush earth before her. It was nothing like Jakku. She felt as if she were truly breathing here.

"It is most beautiful," Rey offered with a smile. "Is it true that this planet is home to the first Jedi temple?"

"The rumors are true," Luke was grim.

There was a short pause, Rey's mind whirring like mad.

"You wish to know your origin," Luke observed.

"Yes," Rey didn't even attempt to be casual. "I'm desperate to know my lineage. Did you know my parents?"

Luke sighed, his eyes growing dim. He looked so displeased that Rey almost felt guilty for inquiring. But she had to know. She had travelled at this way.

"I fear that to tell you everything would be most overwhelming, Rey. You have been through so much these past few days."

"I can handle anything you tell me," Rey offered genuinely.

"I believe you are strong. I know of your strength. And so I will not tell you everything today. But I will tell you enough."

Rey inched forward on her seat, her eyes wide with intrigue.

"Rey, many years ago you were dropped at the entrance of my temple in the night. I awoke to the sound of a spacecraft taking off and braying cry of a young baby. You were there, wrapped tightly in linens. When you saw my face you quieted. I took you in. You stayed here for many years."

That was it. Her story. A baby dropped at some make-shift orphanage.

Abandoned.

Unwanted.

Rey felt fresh tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto her tunic. She would never know her parents. The parents that left her behind so casually. The parents that never wanted her.

"So, you never met my parents."

"No," sighed Luke. He looked so disappointed. "I'm afraid not."

Rey covered her eyes quickly, willing herself not to cry any longer. There would be no answer. No way to find out how she belonged. Suddenly there was a whirring feeling in her head and a deep voice whispered to her from the darkness.

 _I can give you all the answers you seek._

Rey jumped up from the table, sending her water everywhere.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Suddenly the door burst open. Rey's hand went to the lightsaber, its blue glow shining brightly in the hut. Chewbacca entered, crying softly as he viewed Luke. They embraced wordlessly before parting, their eyes wet.

"My old friend," Luke said with a trembling smile. "Join us."

Luke fixed Chewbacca a large bowl of stew, all the while Rey sat silently, her face stony. In all her distress she must have imagined the voice. She needed sleep. She stood shakily.

"There are many rooms in the temple," Luke broke into her thoughts. "You are welcome to any of them."

"I should be returning home," Rey offered lamely before she realized she didn't know what home was anymore. Luke stood, taking her arm in his and walking out the door.

They walked along the greenery until they came upon a lush garden. Every color of flora that could exist did there. Shapes and sizes unlike anything Rey had ever seen.

They sat on the grass and Rey enjoyed a moment of peaceful serenity there in the garden. The sun beating down on her bare shoulders, the feeling of being freed of a shackle that had held her. But before long her shoulders slumped, her thoughts turning to the parents she would never know.

Luke turned his face from the sun, looking to her.

"Rey, do you know what a midi-chlorian is?"

"No," Rey shook her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't the faintest."

"A midi-chlorian is a an intelligent life that lives within the cells of all living things. And when there is enough in one host, they can detect The Force. Some are force-sensitive, while others have higher midi-chlorian counts within them. My own father had 20,000 midi-clorians per cell. The highest count ever known."

"Darth Vader," Rey muttered glumly. Her thoughts turned dark at the name. The man who had started all this horror. The man who had a grandson of pure evil.

"Anakin Skywalker," Luke corrected her. "He died a Skywalker."

Rey sat up straighter, her cheeks flushing.

"Of course, sir. I apologize."

Luke moved on, his patience unending.

"Do you wonder why you were so adept at handling my lightsaber despite never having used one?"

"It called to me," Rey offered with a shrug.

"Do you wonder why you can control things with your mind?"

"I assume your lightsaber gave me the power," Rey deduced. "It was you working through the saber to protect us."

Luke's eyes crinkled at the thought, a small laugh escaping him. Rey was puzzled at this reaction.

"We tested your blood Rey."

Rey stiffened at this.

"When?"

"When you were a child, living here. Do you know what we found?"

Rey felt her stomach jump, despite sitting on the warm earth she felt her body grow cold.

"No," she whispered.

"A midi-chlorian count of 20,000."

Rey's eyes buldged out of her head as she shakily stood.

"That's not possible," she intoned. "I am a scavenger. I am no Jedi. If my midi-chlorian count was that high I would have realized it sooner! I wouldn't have wasted so many years on that forsaken trash heap they call Jakku! I would have found my parents! I wouldn't be a pathetic scavenging rat who can't even kill someone that's pure evil!"

Luke said nothing, simply watching her face and she continued, pacing back and forth as she spoke.

"Did you know I just looked at him?" Rey screeched, "Lying there in the snow? Looking at me with those eyes! I couldn't kill him. Even if I wanted to! But I couldn't! Even though he killed your friend!"

Luke winced at this but Rey continued, waving her arms about as she spoke; her face reddening with fury.

"Even though he made innocent people like Finn into killing monsters! And it was if the planet knew I was weak! It knew I could never give the final death blow. It knew and it cracked down the middle between us. It was my excuse for not ending his miserable life. I stood there like a _coward_! _I AM A COWARD_!"

Luke seemed undisturbed with her rant, choosing to remain seated. When she had calmed herself she drew to the grass once more, sitting on her knees, her face red and streaked with tears.

"Anger is not the way, child." Luke intoned softly. "Control is what Jedi's seek. Control in all things. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack."

"I am no Jedi," Rey snorted derisively. She felt ashamed of herself. How dare she come to Luke Skywalker? How dare she even breathe the same air as he?

"No Rey, you are no jedi," Luke agreed.

"But you could be. You could be the greatest Jedi master that ever lived if you wanted to. Rey, many years ago you were my greatest pupil."

Rey could barely believe his words but as he spoke she felt the familiar rummaging of her mind by him. Gentle and slow. Memories she never knew she had began to tumble out.

 _Images of a young girl, no more than six became crystal clear behind Rey's eyes._

 _"I want to be your Padawan! I would be such a good one! Please Master!"_

 _Suddenly there was Luke, looking younger, his face shaved and his eyes alive. He gathered Rey up into his arms, hugging her tightly before setting her down. She smiled widely up at him in adoration._

 _"Impetuous I see little Rey! Well unfortunately Jedi's may have only one Padawan. And you have not yet completed your Jedi Initiate training."_

 _"But I'm getting so good!" Young Rey insisted, her hands cupping the air in front of her. "Look!"_

 _Within a second, Luke felt the lightsaber at his side begin to tremble. Even he was impressed with the strength behind her. However his mind easily overpowered hers and so she slumped, defeated._

 _"I thought I was getting good," she frowned._

 _Luke crouched in front of her until they were at eye level._

 _"You are getting good. But you are still so young. Do not be in a rush."_

 _"It's not fair, I hate not being old enough for anything. All the other students despise me. Well I hate them right back!"_

 _"Hate is not a word we use here," Luke chided her. "Hatred leads to suffering. Hatred belongs to the Dark side. And we are the way of the Light. The children are simply older than you and not patient. I understand it must be hard to be the only one your age here. But soon you will catch up, I promise."_

 _Before Rey could protest again, the door to the temple room slammed, startling her._

 _"Uncle," came an irritated voice from across the room. "I thought we were to begin my sparring lessons."_

 _The lanky teen stood arms crossed, his eyes burning furious holes into Rey as she stood there. She trembled at the sight of him. His dark hair and eyes seemed so unnatural on such a pale face._

 _"Yes Ben," Luke answered warmly before turning to the young Rey. "Now get along, my Padawan is here."_

"You trained me," Rey whispered when her eyes re-opened. "I was a Youngling."

"Yes."

"And you were Ben's Jedi Master," It felt strange addressing Kylo Ren as Ben. It was if they were two different people in her mind. Ben Solo was the Light, Kylo Ren the darkness.

"Yes," Luke's voice was choked. "And now you see why I cannot return. I cannot face the sister I have so disgraced. I came to this temple for solace, for answers, for guidance from the Force. And what has it led to? Murder, death. For the first time in so long I feel helpless. I have let everyone down. I have let Ben down most of all."

"Ben?" Rey exploded. "How have you let him down? That monster chose his own path!"

Luke shook his head heavily.

"There was so much light in him. I let his be lead astray. I should have been more on guard. But he was my nephew and so I was blind. I was blind to his faults when I should have been so alert. I let him slip away. He had so much fear, so much anger. He has started down this dark path and now I fear it will consume him."

"You couldn't stop him," Rey offered. "He chose this."

"Unfortunately in this matter Rey, you are incorrect."

Rey stepped back, stung by the coldness in her former Master's voice. She turned to leave, her eyes searching for the aircraft when she felt a warm hand on her arm.

"Rey, I look to you. Your midi-chlorian count is staggering. Your gifts are inspiring and your heart holds so much light. So much light its almost blinding. You were drawn to me here, to my lightsaber, because I was calling to you. I knew somewhere in the galaxy you existed. Safe. I could feel you out there."

"I am no one." Rey hung her head lowly, her cheeks pink. "I am a scavenging coward."

"You are no coward," Luke insisted, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You are a child of light. No child of light could kill another so indiscriminately. You did what your soul felt was right. You did the right thing."

"Then why does it feel wrong?"

"Because you are still young Padawan," Luke's eyes glinted.

Rey lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Padawan?"

"Padawan and the child I never had," Luke offered quietly.

Rey was suddenly affronted with the realization that she indeed did know who her parents were. Or as it were, her parent. Her father figure. His name was Luke Skywalker and she was his child in name only, but that would do.

She had a home.

Rey felt her eyes well with tears and embraced the man tightly. She felt his arms around her and for a moment realized what it must feel like for daughters to hug their fathers. They embraced a while longer before heading to the temple.

"I will bring you dinner to your room at the temple. But tonight your focus is rest. We resume your training in the morning."

Rey could barely stop herself from skipping, her heart suddenly full.

"Yes Master."


	3. Chapter 3

Rey's neck was stiff as she woke the next morning and so she began her day rubbing at her shoulder's roughly. She had a restless sleep. She had been having the worst nightmare she had ever experienced. Yet when she awoke she could not recall the specifics, only an overwhelming sense of dread. It created a heaviness in her heart.

She walked to the hut that Luke and Chewbacca had been at the night before. She glanced in to see it empty but smelling of sweet pastry. Without thinking she stuffed several into her tunic before catching herself. There was no need for hoarding here. She put the pastries back quickly, popping one into her mouth.

Her eyes were drawn down the pathway to the edge of the cliff. Walking slowly and taking in the beautiful day Rey was not surprised to see Luke sitting there stiffly, his eyes closed and the wind ruffling his greying hair. He had shaved his beard and was looking more like his old self.

Rey watched him a moment, feeling such peace at his side. She let her own eyes close a moment before an image, dark and stormy invaded her thoughts. She snapped her eyes open, realizing then that Luke was alone.

"Where is-"

"Chewie left a few hours ago," Luke replied without opening his eyes. "He has a few things to take care of."

"I see," Rey was a little hurt he hadn't said goodbye. But at the same time she understood. He was probably anxious to return to Leia with good news that Luke had been found.

Rey wondered about her friends back on that distant planet. What of Finn? Would he be healed? Would he be able to walk? Remember the delicate kiss she'd placed on his forehead before she left?

Rey was suddenly overwhelmed with familiar protectiveness. She hated that her friends were in pain. She hated that they must risk their lives because of an oversized spoiled brat like Kylo Ren. Kylo. Even the name caused her face to burn with anger.

"I can feel it," Luke said simply. "It comes off of you in waves."

"I am sorry, Master."

"A Jedi's greatest gift is to control their emotions. To not let hatred cloud their judgements. There are thing you still don't know of Ben. Of his history."

Rey nodded silently. She could not imagine a time when she would not hate Kylo Ren, but she could not admit that to Luke. Luke stood, brushing the grass from his tunic. They walked towards the hut in silence before Rey could take no more.

"Do you have a plan Master? A plan to defeat Kylo Ren and Snoke?"

"Defeat Snoke? Most assuredly."

"And Kylo Ren?"

"There is a different plan for _Ben_ ," Luke observed. "Ben cannot be harmed."

Rey stopped suddenly, her eyes slowly peering up at Luke's face. Despite what he had said moments before Rey could not help but burst out, her voice loud and desperate.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious. He needs to be killed! Punished for what he's done! He's killed Han Solo! He's ruined thousands of lives!"

"Careful Padawan," Luke admonished. "Ben's call to the Dark Side is as much my fault as it is his. If you want to punish anyone, you should punish me."

Rey had nothing to say to this. Of course she would never harm Luke. She crossed her arms in front of her, awkwardly scraping the toe of her boot on the dirt before her. Luke sighed heavily, fixing his light eyes on her own.

"You have to understand, there is still light within Ben. I feel it, so does his mother. Even you must have seen it."

 _He didn't kill me. He could have, but he didn't._

"I cannot live knowing I did nothing to try to bring him home. Did nothing to bring him to the Light before its too late. His salvation will be mine. I need to do this, Rey. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Will you help me?"

Rey slowly dragged her eyes up to the man's face. Disbelief clouded her features. Luke Skywalker was asking for her help? She felt a tremble of pride worm its way into her body. Pride and immense pressure.

What could she do? A midi-chlorian count was useless without the right host. Was she strong enough to become a Jedi Master? Was she strong enough to bring Kylo Ren back to the Light without killing him first? She was unsure, but her voice did not betray it.

"Yes, Master."

"Thank you... Now, that is the plan on which I must meditate on," Luke sighed heavily. "I must search the universe, hear its call to me. It brought you to me and it will know the next step. The plan will become known. What we must do to save him and the Empire. Until that time I will be patient. We will train. And when the time comes to act, we will."

...

...

Sparring was Rey's favorite part of the teachings from Luke. She loved the exercises, feeling her body move strong and lithe and confident. She felt most alive when she was moving.

She felt as if she could run from everything and everyone. Away from problems away from hatred and pain. And when she returned there would be Luke, smiling and knowing and kind.

In the evenings they would dine together and talk. They talked about Luke's life before the incident. Rey was careful never to mention Kylo Ren by name. She saw the pain it caused Luke.

And every morning she would rise, ready to greet a new day. She could run fast as lightning, she could aim true with Luke's saber and she could move things with incredible force.

It took her time but she was slowly mastering the power. Soon she could move things without even having to close her eyes for better clarity. The joy she felt to that accomplishment was unparalleled.

"Now we sharpen our minds," Luke said one day as he settled himself down on the ground.

Rey joined him, watching impassively. This was the part of the training she had been dreading. Focus her energy. Try to get into Luke's mind. She hated sifting in people's minds. It made her own head ache.

It brought back awful memories. Memories of a cold chamber where a creature in a mask greeted her from a fitful slumber. Where blackened eyes seared her soul and a dark mind penetrated her own.

And so she steeled herself against Luke's advances, but he always got in easily. It never hurt. But no matter how she tried, she never could get far into Luke Skywalker's mind. His was like a steel trap, unrelentingly firm.

"I can't do it," Rey cried out one day, frustrated at herself, at the lack of progress in this aspect of her training. She felt impatient and it showed on her anguished face.

"We sit here doing mind tricks when people are depending on us. We should be formulating a solid plan. We should be attacking Snoke and Kylo Ren. We need to do something, Master."

"Trust," Luke said gently to her. "Trust is the foundation of the Master and Padawan. If you cannot trust my teachings and that I am doing what is best, then I can no longer be your Master."

It was a test, she knew. He knew she would never forsake him.

"All faith I possess, I put in you," said Rey.

As the days moved on Rey began to see small improvements in her technique. She felt the sun warm her skin as she and Luke dueled. She felt the cool ocean spray on her face when she went for a jog at the seaside. Despite the bruises and the exhaustion she could never remember being this happy.

The nights however, diminished the joy.

...

Rey tossed in her sleep, the thin blanket becoming suffocating upon her. Without warning she sat up, gasping heavily. She brought her hands to her neck, feeling invisible fingers there.

Suddenly she could breathe again.

She coughed heavily, her windpipe eager for fresh air.

"What is going on?" She wondered aloud before breathing deeply and placing her head upon the pillow once more.

She willed herself to sleep. Today's training had left her body exhausted. And yet her mind still raced.

A small burning sensation started in the back of her head then. She winced. She put her fingers to the base of her skull, rubbing it tenderly. She felt her fingers tremble as she recognized the sensation.

 _There is still so much potential in you. Do not waste it with Skywalker._

Rey's eyes flew open.

"Who's there?"

 _You need a teacher. A real one. Not one that spouts nonsense. Not one that doesn't appreciate your talents._

 _"_ What is going on?"

 _You wanted to give in to me on that mountaintop. I felt the battle you faced within yourself. I saw the joy in your eyes as you sliced my face. It scared you how much you enjoyed it._

"I didn't!"

 _You feel the pull of the dark and the light just as I do._

Rey recognized the voice. The voice that belonged to the man she hated more than anything. The voice that was accompanied by soulful, dark eyes. And a face that wore an impassive expression of irritation as if it were made for it.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Silence.

The door to her room flung open and Luke, half asleep and terrified stood before her. His face was flushed and his eyes wild.

"Are you alright?"

Rey curled her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth. She could barely contain the sobs that threatened to wrench from her body. She shook her head quickly.

"He's here," she whispered into her knee.

"Who?"

"Kylo Ren."

Luke jumped back as if he'd been stung, his eyes going round the room in a frenzy.

"Ben? Where?"

Rey pointed a shaky finger to her temple. She could still feel the remnants of his presence. The burning in the back of her mind. The way he had wormed his way through.

"He's in my mind. I'll never be free of him."

Luke sat next to her bed, his breathing returning to normal. Rey explained everything. What the voice had told her. Who it belonged to. But worst of all, how it spoke the truth.

"I _did_ consider the darkness," Rey whispered, unable to meet Luke's gaze. "I felt its seductive pull. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to give in. When he offered to be my teacher I considered it."

She stood wobbly, grabbing for her items.

"I don't deserve to be your student."

Luke shushed her gently, urging her to lay down. She acquiesced and he covered her with the blanket and began to murmur gently.

"You chose the light Rey. All Jedi are tempted. It is the choices we make that allow us to find our strength. I assume there are many days of temptation still ahead of you. Do not fear it."

"He got in," Rey whimpered. "How did he get in my head?"

"The night is when most Jedi are most vulnerable. It is hard to protect one's thoughts in that state."

"He sees my thoughts," Rey choked back a sob. "He sees the lonely ones. He makes me feel them. He makes me relive them."

"Then tomorrow we will work on safeguarding against such an attack."

Luke stroked the girl's head, watching her eyes close slowly. Rey's last conscious thought before she gave over to slumber was a peaceful one.

 _This is what it feels like to have a father._


End file.
